choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosethorne Park
'Rosethorne Park' is a play written by James Ashton. In "The Freshman, Book 2", Your Character and the other students at Hartfeld University put 'Rosethorne Park' on stage. This article includes facts about the play and the staging. Cast Other volunteers * Tyler Alan - one-man tech crew * Abbie Bishop - set designer * Leila - actress for an unnamed role * Darren Taylor - actor for an unnamed role * Brandon - actor for an unnamed role Script Scene 1 Lady Elizabeth Darling: (sad) Oh, cruel irony... the morning sun itself rejoices at my misery! To think it would shine such on this gloomiest of occasions... my wedding to the vile Lord Rathbone! Scene 2 Lady Elizabeth Darling: '(sad) I ''know ''you're not happy, William. Neither am I. But this is my ''family. ''I have obligations, responsibilities... I can't just turn my back on them! '''William: '(sad) Yes, you can. You must. ''Or you'll lose my love forever. '''Lady Elizabeth Darling: '(upset) If you truly loved me, you wouldn't be capable of such a threat. I didn't ask to feel this way. I didn't ask to be born the daughter of a lord, and you a stable-boy. (sad) I didn't ask for any of this. You look at me and see everything you hate about the world. 'William: '(sad) Aye... and everything I love too. Scene 3 'Footman 2: '(angry) Foot''man they call me, in case dare forget that I'm the lowest of low, forever scrabbling in the dirt to support this unjust society! Scene 4 '''Lady Rose Darling: '(sad) My dear, you have no choice but marry him! What would your father say if he could hear you say such things? I know it's not what you wanted... but you'll learn to love him. It's your duty as a wife and as a daughter. Scene 5 'William: '(sad) The stars changed when we sailed south... the farther we went, the less of home there was to hold on to, the familiar constellations replaced with strangers... when we crossed the equator, even the North Star was lost to us. But I found my way back to you, in the end. When everything around me seemed strange and threatening... you ''were my guiding star. Scene 6 '''Duke Eccleston: '(angry) Young man, you dishonor this woman, this noble house, and this very empire with your love! If you had any common decency, you would sooner throw yourself upon your sword than shame this daughter of England with your commoner's infatuation. Leave this lands, you cur, and be quick abut it. If you are not over the country line by morning, I shall lose my hounds upon you! Scene 7 'Lord Darling: '(angry) This is preposterous! Lord Rathbone is an excellent match, an excellent ''match, I tell you! '''Duke Eccleston: '''Your father's right, Elizabeth. He's one of the wealthiest Bachelors in the country. '''Lord Darling: '(angry) What reason could you possibly have to not desire him? 'Lady Elizabeth Darling: '(sad) You don't understand, father... and you never will! Scene 8 '''Lady Elizabeth Darling: (sad) I-I thought I'd never see you again, Will... William: '''Oh, Lizzie... don't you know I'd never leave you? '''Lady Elizabeth Darling: But the war... I was so afraid! I hardly dared dreaming you'd return to me... William: '(happy) I'm here now, aren't I? ''William and Elizabeth kiss. Scene 9 '''Duke Eccleston: Then we'll keep each others secrets. To the death. Lord Rathbone: I wouldn't have it any other way. Duke Eccleston: I'm glad we could come to terms, old friend. Elizabeth and William enter onstage. Duke Eccleston: Let us speak no more of this. The Lady Darling approaches. Lord Rathbone: '(angry) And that filthy stable-boy along with her... '''Lady Elizabeth Darling: '(happy) My goodness! You honor us with your presence, Duke Eccleston. And Lord Rathbone as well! It's been an age since we hosted such nobility. '''William: Depends on your definition of nobility, I suppose. Scene 10 Lady Rose Darling: The guests are here! Fetch the footman! Footman 1: Consider me fetched, m'lady. Scene 11 (Determinant) Shopkeeper: Here you go, m'lord. The finest tea the Orient has to offer, courtesy of the East India Company... Scene 12 (Determinant) Flora: Your dinner is getting cold miss! Is something the matter? Lady Elizabeth Darling: (sad) It's... it's complicated, Flora. I'd sooner not get into it. Ending Version 1 William: '(sad) So... it's decided then. I guess this is goodbye. '''Lady Elizabeth Darling: '(sad) There must be a way, Will! Won't you please stay? We can... we can still find a way to be together! '''William: I'm afraid that this ship has sailed, my love. You know what you must do, but you're too afraid to make the only decision you can... (sad) So I'm making it for you. Lady Elizabeth Darling: (desperate) Please, please... don't go. William wraps Elizabeth in his arms and wipes a tear from her cheek. William: (sad) All I can hope for now... is to be a memory. Don't forget me, Lizzie. Lady Elizabeth Darling: (sad) Then... then leave me something to remember by. One last kiss. William and Elizabeth kiss. Version 2 Duke Eccleston: Today, we celebrate the joining of two great houses, the Darlings and the Rathbones. But before the ceremony begins, I must ask if anyone in the audience has any reason to object this union. William: (vigorous) I object! Duke Eccleston: On what grounds? William: (vigorous) She doesn't love him! (-) She... she loves me. Lord Rathbone: (angry) Watch your tongue, stable-boy. I'm liable to cut it out. Duke Eccleston. Kindly throw this liar in the stocks so that we may proceed with this glorious occasion. Duke Eccleston: Though his appearance is humble, I sense some truth behind his words... Tell me, Lady Darling. Who is your true love? Lady Elizabeth Darling: It's... it's William! Elizabeth runs to William and throws her arms around him. Lord Rathbone: (angry) Eccleston, you swine! We had a deal! Duke Eccleston: (angry) Not anymore. Lady Elizabeth Darling: What... What do we do now, Will? William: I'll admit, I hadn't thought this far ahead... Lady Elizabeth Darling: (enthusiastic) Perhaps a kiss would be a good place to start? William and Elizabeth kiss. Trivia * It shows similarities to "The Passions of Eliza Monroe", a romance novel mentioned in "The Freshman: Snowed In". * Its movie adaptation debuted in Chapter 13 of The Sophomore, Book 2. Your character and her friends went together to watch the premiere. Lead actors are Cassandra Leigh and Ryan Summers. * In High School Story, Book 3, Chapter 7, Brian asked Myra if she wanted to go see it, but she rejected the offer and said no. Category:The Freshman